


flower garden

by SunburntToast



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburntToast/pseuds/SunburntToast
Summary: "almost done, and there! hey hajime, do you think i did well?"komaeda had a light pink cherry blossom crown in his hair, and nanami even put azaleas with white tips all over his hair."looks good on him!"
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	flower garden

**Author's Note:**

> hello ppl! this is an old fic so ijdndxjdm its bad

"komaeda-kun! i brought hinata if that's fine!" nanami called out to the white haired boy, komaeda smiled softly at the pinkette.

"hi, hinata-kun! i don't think i've seen you in the main course?" the taller of the three waved, "o-oh yeah! i'm in the reserve department but it's nice to meet you!"

"right...anyways!" nagito placed a daisy flower crown down and picked flowers out of the basket, "nanami-chan! come here!"

the pink eyed girl ran up to komaeda, and he put the white flower crown on top her head. "oh! thank you komaeda-kun!"

"hinata, would you like one?" asked komaeda "me? oh, sure.. i dont see why not..."

komaeda chuckled charmingly and starting making more.

the taller one placed a sunflower flower crown on top of hinata's hair.

"there you guys go!" the lucky boy said "wait, where is nanami-chan?"

"komaeda- wait!" nanami came with a bouquet, "i hope you do not mind if i call you nagito?"

"wha-- oh, nono, you don't have to say a trash name like mine.."

"nagito! don't say that, and here, can i do your hair?"

komaeda clearly had a light red blush painted across his face, "sure.."

"almost done, and there! hey hajime, do you think i did well?"

komaeda had a light pink cherry blossom crown in his hair, and nanami even put azaleas with white tips all over his hair.

"looks good on him!"


End file.
